Hello Halloween
by JackB
Summary: Quand le Gold Captain décide de revisiter une veille tradition terrienne, Halloween. Petit OS sans prétention, naze et absolument pourrit. Venez lire ;)


**Salut, Voici un tout tout petit OS sur Halloween, je vous prévient c'est nul, c'est naze, c'est écrit à la va vite et ce n'est absolument pas à prendre au sérieux =)**

******Précisez que Star Trek ne m'appartient pas, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?**

**sur ce bonne lecture et Happy Halloween ;)**

* * *

« Spock ! Quel est cet accoutrement ?

- Pardon Capitaine ?

- Pourquoi vous êtes en uniforme ?

- Hé bien c'est la tenue réglementaire à bord du vaisseaux. Ce que tout le monde semble avoir oublier aujourd'hui »

Jim avait les poings sur les hanches et toisait le vulcain. Des cornes rouge ornait sa tête, une fausse moustache et un bouc avait prit place sur sa mâchoire, il avait le torse nu peinturé de rouge et son pantalon s'était vu décorer de flamme dans le bas, une queue avec une pointe au bout tenait grâce à un fil de fer. Il attrapa un faux trident et piqua le torse de son second avec. Second qui venait d'entrer sur la passerelle en ce demandant quelle folie avait encore une fois attaquer ses compagnons humain.

« Non Spock, c'est vous qui n'avez pas l'uniforme réglementaire. Voyez vous, aujourd'hui c'est Halloween selon une vielle coutume humaine et aujourd'hui il faut se déguisez. J'ai d'ailleurs quelque chose pour vous.

- Halloween ?

- La fête des morts. Tenez enfilé ça. »

Jim tendit un vêtement à Spock, mais celui-ci ne le prit pas.

« Sans façon Capitaine. Je ne tient pas à me ridiculiser.

- C'est un ordre Spock. Grogna Kirk tout en passant derrière le vulcain pour lui accrocher une cape. Ouvrez la bouche maintenant.

- Quoi ?

- Pour vous mettre vos dents pardi.

- Mes dents ? Mes dents sont à leur place.

- Je parle de celle ci. Dit-il tout en lui montrant une sorte de dentier.

- Il n'en est pas question, rien de tout ceci n'est réglementaire, votre accoutrement ni ceux des autres.

- Aie. Cria Sulu en s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol.

- Sulu ça vas ? Demanda le Capitaine.

- La troisième fois, putain la troisième fois que je tombe à cause de ces foutu bande. Une momie capitaine, une momie, vous êtes trop cruel. Monsieur Spock, on à tous été obliger de s'y plier alors vous aussi, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous défilez.

- Ça vous vas très bien. Répliqua le vil capitaine.

- Monsieur Sulu, surveillez votre langage.

- Allez Spock ouvrez la bouche.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- C'est un ordre.

- Pas question que je me livre à vos idées farfelue. »

Jim lui sauta dessus et s'en suivit d'une bataille qui fut gagner valeureusement par le blond, qui réussit enfin à mettre le dentier au dent crochu à Spock.

« Vous faites un superbe Vampire.

- Un vampire ? Je ne connais pas ce genre de créature.

- Ça à été inventé il y à très longtemps. Les vampires sont des sorte morts revenue à la vie, enfin il y à plusieurs théorie, et qui boivent du sang.

- C'est aussi censé être des bêtes de sexe.

- Mccoy ! Sourit joyeusement le blond

- Jim, je ne peut pas bosser avec ces gants, je fait tomber tomber tout les échantillons.

- Non tu ne les enlèvera pas. »

Bones était affublé de gant en faux poils, d'oreille et d'un faux museau du même acabit.

« En quoi êtes vous déguisez ? Demanda Spock perplexe.

- En loup-garou ça ne se voit pas ? Et faite gaffe, ça à mauvais caractère. Et pourquoi Chekov il pleure ?

- Un poulpe docteur, je suis un poulpe. Couina le russe en se retournant après avoir entendu qu'on parlait de lui. Bones Grimaça.

- Vous êtes très mignon comme ça Chekov. Rassura le blond, qui lui avait affubler un peu plus tôt d'un déguisement totalement ridicule de pieuvre.

- Capitaine. Appela Uhura. J'ai un message du T'sak, il seront là d'ici un quart d'heure.

- Uhura est une sorcière. Devança le docteur qui sentait la question du vulcain sur pourquoi elle avait un grand chapeau, une long nez et un balaie.

- Capitaine, sérieusement j'ai eu une de ces peur. S'excita Scotty en déboulant sur la passerelle. Vraiment vous avez vraiment décider de déguisé Marcus en créature M113 ?

- Oui.

- J'ai eu une de ses frayeurs en la voyant. »

Scotty était déguisé en Farfadet et c'était peut être le seul avec Kirk qui aimait son déguisement. Justement Marcus arrivait.

« Chekov arrêter de pleurer, vous n'êtes pas tomber aussi mal que moi. Siffla la blonde en se postant à coté de lui.

- Aaaaah. Sursauta le jeunot. Ne m'approche pas sale créature de l'enfer. Couina t-il tout en bougeant les huit membres de son déguisement dans sa direction et en se reculant de son siège. Prit d'une stupide frayeur. Tout le monde rigola.

- Capitaine, le T'sak viens d'arriver il souhaite entrer en communication. Prévint Uhura.

- Sur écran. Tout le monde se figea.

- Jim, on est déguisé de façon ridicule et tu veux te présenter devant le capitaine du T'sak comme ça ?

- Bien sur Bones.

- Mais on vas se foutre la honte.

- Mais non.

- Capitaine je vous en pris.

- Ne nous faite pas ça.

- S'il vous plait.

- J'ai donner un ordre, Uhura ouvrez la communication sur écran. La brune s'exécutât à contre cœur. Bonjour, je suis James Kirk de L'uss Entreprise. »

Le vulcain resta un moment interloquer en voyant l'accoutrement de Kirk, il se tourna vers les siens avant de faire de nouveau face à Jim.

« Je suis Savrek, capitaine du T'sak.

- J'imagine que vous vous demandez pourquoi nous somme habillé de cette façon.

- Vous avez eu un ennuie ?

- Non pas du tout, aujourd'hui nous célébrons une fête terrienne qui est Halloween, notre fête des morts et c'est un jour où on à le droit de se déguisez.

- Ah, monsieur Spock, même vous ?

- Malheureusement. Le capitaine du T'sak lui jeta un regard compatissant enfin un regard compatissant pour un vulcain.

- Au faite vous voulez un bonbon ? Sourit Kirk en tendant devant lui un saladier remplit de sucrerie. »

Ce fut probablement le seul jour où tout les membres de la passerelle eurent envie de tuer le blond en même temps.

* * *

**Maintenant vous pouvez cracher à la face de cette petite nullité ^^ si vous en avez envie.**


End file.
